Firestorm
by Poison Tree
Summary: Celebrations in the air! But not everyone's having fun... Beastboy thinks about things while a sinister presence lurks in the air. What will become of our hero? Will he save the day? Will he get the girl? Will he survive? ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT! Plz R


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans and I never shall or crazy crap like this would happen all the time and the serious would never end... And it would probably be rated R or X or AO or something like that

**Author's Note**: I decided for one that starting author's notes with Laburnum instead of author was kinda gay so I'm gonna stop doing that because I'm trying to be less of a weirdo, spaz, etc... Anywho this is basically the complete opposite of Breaking the Name in that the pairing is religiously BB/Terra... Now to all Raven/BB fans out there it is most certainly my favorite pairing but when I came up for the idea of this I had just made certain plans for Terra in Breaking the Name and considering that I treat her like a slut in that and in many other fics that I haven't fully written or thought out yet I decided that she wasn't all bad... So I was feeling sorry for the little trollop and I decided that this fic would be about her and BB...or maybe just about her...read on you'll get it... This premise is actually pretty good as far as I'm concerned and I hope you all enjoy it... Though I'm sure that once I get up to chapter three you'll all like it more than you will after only the first chapter... So with nothing left to say I give you the first chapter of the critically acclaimed (my beta reader said he liked it)

Flames and reviews welcome...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE- The First Fall

---**Terra's View**---

It was a normal day in the Tower...almost normal. Cyborg and Robin were playing video games, while Starfire cheered them on... Raven was reading a rather large and mystic looking book, at the dining room table. All was normal as normal could be...except for two things.

One, there were far more people than usual in the Titans Tower... Jinx and Kid Flash were talking in the common room; Blackfire was sparring with Bumblebee while Aqualad and Speedy watched, not without a small amount of (**1**)"enthusiasm"... Mas & Menos were waiting to play whoever won between Robin and Cyborg, and Jericho was standing around doing nothing except glancing at Raven sheepishly...

Yes it was a grand day when ALL members of the Teen Titans far and wide gathered at the original tower to celebrate their joint defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil and their many accomplishments since then with games, food, and entertainment.

Argent, Killowat, Pantha and Kole were playing volleyball on the roof; Hotspot, Bushido, Herald, and Red Star were playing cards; and Wildebeest and Gnaark were decimating the buffet table.

Meanwhile, Terra was busy moving through the rooms of the Tower looking for a certain boy who had, contrary to his normal way of going about things, hitherto completely ignored the numerous people that had come to the tower for this most celebrated event. Beast Boy hadn't been seen all day and with all the commotion no one but Terra had noticed…or at least she thought that she was the only one.

Several people had noticed and were not at all saddened by his absence. Jinx for one was pleasantly surprised that the green nuisance hadn't come to pester her. Raven and Blackfire were likewise inclined. Both Cyborg and Robin had all taken note of their green friend's absence and were all quite glad to be rid of the annoyance. In their minds Beast Boy was a whiny idiot who lost both often and ungracefully.

Jericho had also noticed that Beast Boy wasn't hanging all over Raven…which he had noticed Beast Boy tended to do whether Raven wanted him to or not…and she quite obviously never desired his attentions. This made Jericho happy because he liked Raven, and as a consequence didn't very much like Beast Boy at all. This was the second thing that as far as the everyday routine was concerned, was out of place.

Beast Boy could very easily be described as having a suffocating personality yet he hadn't shown his face all day long. Which even on a normal day could be considered unusual… This however was not a normal day… This was the one-day a year when all the Titans everywhere gathered together in celebration… When everyone had fun… All the Titans looked forward to this day as though it were Christmas or their own birthday… Beast Boy always got excited before the big day… It was absolutely out of the question that he would miss it…

"**Oh where is he? He's gonna miss everything!**" Terra had looked in almost every conceivable place for Beast Boy… With the exception of the rooms used for storage… She had checked all the bedrooms, the roof, the common room, and the gym… It was like he wasn't in the Tower at all… "**Maybe he went out for something…**"she thought unsure of herself… Terra decided at length that Beast Boy would be fine no matter what might be bothering him, and that he would show his face eventually…

---**Garfield's View**---

Garfield leaned thoughtfully against the windowsill looking out into the bay… He watched the ships and freights move to and fro…and the sea birds dance in the sky searching relentlessly for food… The sea air was nice every once in a while… This high up you couldn't feel the spray… Of course…Garfield wasn't in the mood for enjoying the scenery… He only watched and felt as an automatic reflex… He was not truly aware of his surroundings…so lost in thought as he was…

An odd feeling had been haunting him all day… He had tried to ignore it…push it aside…but could not escape the tension it aroused in him… It was the fearful apprehension of the moment when you would be called to task… When you would be put to the test… When everything would depend upon whether you pulled it off or screwed it up…

The only problem was that there was no foreseeable or identifiable moment anywhere in the near future… Garfield could think of nothing that would cause him to feel this way… At a glance, everything in his life seemed to be well in hand… His life was good… He had reasonably pleasant if unusual roommates, his longtime crush/short-time girlfriend had returned from her state of amnesia, and things were actually getting serious… His life was moving forward in a rather smooth way…

"**Why do I suddenly feel as if something really bad is about to happen?**" Garfield had awoken with this feeling of dread and apprehension and had been attempting to get a grip on it all day… "**Man, I'm gonna miss the party!**" He thought to himself bitterly as he attempted to come to grips with the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He had decided to find a place where no one would find him…or at least the place they'd look last… A storage room that happened to have a window… The room was used to store a lot of Cyborg's junk tech parts… Even Cyborg didn't come in here except once every year when he took inventory or when he was looking for some obscure part that he needed for his latest project… It was cluttered with wire shelves that contained random containers be they large or small boxes or bins or cans… Two of the corners were piled with cardboard boxes that were sealed with white masking tape… A rather typical junk room…not that Garfield was familiar with junk rooms… It just seemed…typical…

Terra had stopped looking for him about two hours before…though Garfield was not actually aware or interested, at that moment, in the status of his friends… He was just about to stop worrying about the feeling in his stomach when the feeling suddenly materialized into the cold chill of fear… Whatever his feeling was about was happening now… He was immediately consumed with the need to flee from the Tower… For whatever reason he was sure that something very bad was about to happen to all the people that were still in the Tower…

"**I don't know what's going on but I have to get everyone out!**" He turned for the door morphing into a cheetah as he did, needing all the speed he could muster… He bolted out of the room and down the hall. Heading for the common room as fast as he could. He rushed in morphing back to his normal form before yelling out, "Guys!" He looked around searching for the Titans that were not there…the common room was empty… "Grrr… Damn it! Where are you guys?" He turned around morphing into an (**2**)ibex this time and charging down the hall and into the gym…again deserted.

He was too distracted by the sense of impending doom to think about where the others might be…he only knew that they had not left the Tower and that he couldn't find them… He began dashing into every room he came across making as much noise as possible in the hopes of attracting their attention… He only hoped that he'd find them in time…

---**Terra's View**---

When Terra had stopped searching for Beast Boy she had assumed that he would show himself sooner rather than later…nearly three hours had passed and he still hadn't shown himself… It was almost sunset…which meant it was time for the 'feast' as it was called; the speech Robin gave every year before the feast, and the fireworks after the feast… Most of the Titans agreed it was the most enjoyable part of the day…with the exception of Robin's speech, which was enjoyed only by Robin…and Starfire…for obvious reasons…

Now, it was almost time for Robin's speech and Robin didn't want anyone to miss the festivities… So Terra was commissioned to look for Beast Boy one last time… Personally, she was a little mad at him for not showing up sooner, and when she found him he was going to get a piece of her mind… She headed down stairs hoping that he'd at least come out from wherever he'd been hiding… Before she reached the next floor down however she heard a loud crashing sound followed by what sounded like a…moo… "**Did someone spike the punch or have I gone crazy?**"

She ran down the stairs to find out what was going on. As she came to the bottom of the stairs she noticed the clutter that littered the hallway that hadn't been there before… She looked around and noticed that several doors had been busted in. "**What's going on around here?**" All of a sudden a very large (**3**)cow/ox/bull/thing came running out of the closest room on her right. She would have been frightened if she hadn't noticed that it was green… "Beast Boy, what have done? Look at this! Robin's gonna have a stroke when he sees this mess! I'm not gonna help you clean this up you know!"

He morphed back to his normal form, ran up to her, grabbed her hand, and proceeded to drag her back up the stairs. "Beast Boy! Stop! What are you doing?" she screamed, surprised at his actions. "I don't have time to explain! Everyone's on the roof right?" he asked urgently. "Yeah, we've been waiting on you! Where have you been? What's so urgent that it can't wait?" She didn't have time to receive an answer as they burst through the door and onto the roof. He let go of her hand and rushed forward toward the podium where Robin was holding off making his speech while Terra looked for Beast Boy…

As he moved quickly past everyone they all looked up at him expectantly from their chairs and individual tables as though expecting a reason for making them wait… Robin was busy making googly-eyes with Starfire when he finally noticed that Beast Boy had showed up. "Oh, Beast Boy…" he cleared his throat and tried to gather his composure. "Beast Boy where have you been? You've been keeping us all waiting!" Beast Boy didn't make an excuse or attempt to explain himself…he just ran past everyone up to the podium where Robin was and whispered something in his ear…

Robin's eyes went wide and he looked at Beast Boy like he was crazy, "What? Why?" Beast Boy looked like he was trying his best to remain calm…and doing a poor job of it. "I'm telling you we have to! Now! We must!" All the other Titans started whispering amongst themselves about Beast Boy's urgency. Robin looked like he was concerned that Beast Boy was this distressed and tried to reason with him. "Beast Boy, why don't you just calm down and explain it to me ok…I'm sure that-" "No!" Beast Boy interrupted vehemently. "We have to get out of here now! We have to get away from the Tower or we'll all be killed!"

All talking ceased immediately as the stunning and distressing statement succeeded in ruining the festive air that the party had accumulated… Shocked faces all stared at Beast Boy as though he had gone completely mad… Blackfire was the first to speak, "What kind of sick joke are you trying to pull now! Whatever it is it isn't funny so sit down and shut up!"

"Joke! Are you crazy? This isn't a joke! If we don't get out of here now we are all going to die! There's no time for jokes!" Beast Boy obviously couldn't believe that he was getting this kind of reaction. "Well if you're serious then what exactly is going to happen?" Beast Boy just gaped in awe; completely dumbstruck at the complete and utter disbelief that he was receiving… "What do I have to do, stand on my head and sing a song for you? If we don't get out of this goddamned building we are all going to die! I can't make it any clearer than that!"

He held his hands out in frustration and helplessness as though offering them the explanation in the hopes that someone would understand… He gained no response from them…except some strange looks. He seemed to deflate with a shudder as he let out a sigh…he looked down at the floor in defeat and dropped his hands. For a moment he looked as though he had been completely outmatched by the reactions of the Titans…and then he visibly brightened. As though he had been struck by some insane inspiration he let out a short hearty laugh, "HAHAHA!"

Of course, this only increased the weird looks from the rest of the Titans. He smiled in a sick-sweet way as he said, "Well if I can't get you to leave of your own accord…" His smile disappeared and his face twisted into anger, "Then I'll just have to make you leave!" He waited for a moment as though allowing the statement to hang in the air. Jinx spoke next, "Oh no! The big bad Beast Boy is gonna make us leave! Oh who will save us! What are we to do?" her little performance earned a few laughs from the rest. "Yeah right! Just how do you plan on forcing all of us to do anything much less leave?" At 'all of us' she gestured to the twenty-three other Titans beside herself and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy chuckled when she was done, "Oh it's simple really… You see there are a small number of you who can fly. So if I attempted to force you off the roof you could simply fly right back…you see." He paused as though allowing them to absorb the information. "So the key lies in those of you who can't survive a fall from the Tower…" as he said this the tension mounted on the roof of the Tower…was he threatening them? "So if those of you who can fly are busy saving those who can't from certain doom then you can't be on the Tower now can you…" he turned his head to the side and smiled wickedly at them. "For instance… Starfire!" he grabbed Robin's belt and yanked it off of him. Robin turned toward him in a defensive stance as Beast Boy yelled out, "Fetch!" He morphed into a huge gorilla and grabbed Robin by the back of the neck…Beast Boy then proceeded to hurl him off the Tower toward the road where if he was not caught in time he would splatter like a bug on a windshield…

Starfire yelled out, "Robin!" before she took off after him at top speed. Beast Boy hopped down off the makeshift stage, still in gorilla form, into the crowd of Titans. He picked up Argent, Kole, Jericho, and Herald…two to each giant hand and tossed them off the building. Raven flew after them catching them with her powers and setting them down gently on the road along with Robin who had been narrowly saved by Starfire from having to be scraped off the pavement with a shovel.

The Titans were too surprised at Beast Boy's show of force to react at first and because of this a large number of them were dispatched almost immediately… With the next load of would-be-road-kill he tossed Aqualad, Speedy, Mas, and Menos off the building.

Hotspot rocketed into action and saved the twin speedsters, while Blackfire caught Speedy and Starfire saved Aqualad… "BB stop it man, have you gone mental!" Cyborg yelled before he was bodily thrown from the rooftop. Bumble Bee flew after him without a second's hesitation.

He turned around to face Wildebeest who was charging horns first at him… Beast Boy grabbed him by the horns, turned and used Wildebeests own charge to toss him underhanded off the roof…

Gnaark charged at him arm raised for a crushing haymaker to the jaw. Gnaark threw the punch with all his might, which of course was considerable, only to be thrown over Beast Boy's shoulder like a rag doll.

Next, Beast Boy came upon the young swordsman Bushido… "Do you really believe that you can best me in such a clumsy form?" he queried confidently. Beast Boy morphed back into his original form. "I don't suppose I can convince you to just leave on your own?" Bushido's eyes narrowed in response and Beast Boy sighed, "I was afraid of that…" He readied himself as he was surrounded by Red Star, Killowat, Pantha, Jinx, and the Kid Flash.

He morphed back into his gorilla form and thrust his massive hands into the concrete of the roof. He wrenched the concrete from its resting place and whipped the section that he held at Bushido. Bushido dodged to the left to find another section of concrete being thrown at him. He went to a knee and ducked under the flying slab of rock just in time. He looked up to see Beast Boy hurl himself at him… He drew his sword from its sheath and as he did so slashed up at Beast Boy's hulking form. As Beast Boy neared the blade he resumed his human form and flew over it narrowly avoiding disembowelment…

He landed on the other side of Bushido, their backs to each other… He looked over his shoulder and kicked his heel at the back of Bushido's knee causing his opponent's legs to buckle. He placed another kick to Bushido's back sending him to his hands and knees. He turned and smashed Bushido's head into the pavement, knocking him out cold. "You know… I'd say that this hurts me more than you…but that looked pretty painful." He threw Bushido's limp form over his shoulder and yelled; "Order up!" before throwing Bushido off the roof.

Suddenly Kid Flash was in front of him. "You can't throw me off the roof I'm too fast!" He proceeded to show off by zipping around for a little while. "Watchya gonna do now? Huh!" Beast Boy looked kind of peeved for a moment and then put on a surprised and frightened look and pointed behind Kid Flash, "Madam Rouge! I thought we defeated you!" Kid Flash turned around, "Madam Rouge! Where?" he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see a green fist flying toward his face. Beast Boy punched the Kid Flash in the side of the face causing him to stagger backward, dazed and confused for a moment. "Too fast huh? You seem kinda slow to me…" he said matter-of-factly.

He turned just in time to see what Kid Flash saw as Pantha's fist introduced itself to his face. He flew back several feet and landed hard on his back. He looked up to see Killowat standing over him and got the shock of his life, literally. Killowat electrocuted him for what seemed like half an hour but was actually the span of five seconds. "You ready to give up now? Or do you want more?" Killowat waited a little while as Beast Boy sputtered and gasped for air and then he managed to get out the words, "Oh thank God!" Killowat raised an eyebrow. "For a moment there I thought you were going to say something like, 'Shocking isn't it?' or maybe 'Electrifying don't you think?'"

All Killowat could say was, "Wha-" before he was kicked in the groin, causing him to bend over holding himself tenderly. Beast Boy then kicked him in the face sending him backwards onto his back. Beast Boy rolled on top of him punched him hard in the stomach and then once across the face. Beast Boy stood up grabbed Killowat's legs and hurled him off the roof.

Pantha charged him and he felled her the same way he defeated Gnaark and Wildebeest…by using her own force against her. As she charged he managed to throw her into Red Star knocking them both from their feet. "You aren't going to win that way!" he screamed at them. He morphed into a gorilla once more and lifted them both over his head. He let out a roar as he threw them from the roof.

All that were left of the original twenty-four that had been on the roof with Beast Boy were Jinx, Kid Flash, and Terra. Terra had watched dumbstruck the entire time as Beast Boy managed to single handedly remove the Titans from the roof by bodily force. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend had gone completely insane. "**This can't be happening! This has to be some kind of nightmare!**" she thought desperately. She kept trying to wake up from a dream she wasn't dreaming and she continued to fail with each attempt.

"Grrr, that was a cheap shot!" screamed the Kid Flash, mostly angry with himself for falling for such a lame trick. "Only the cheap buy cheap, idiot." Beast Boy retorted spitefully. "There's still no way you can make me leave! You've lost and you know it!" Beast Boy only smiled sardonically, "It's not over till it's over chump!" He resumed his gorilla form and began throwing the furniture at Kid Flash who, of course, proceeded to dodge it nimbly and effortlessly. SuddenlyBeast Boyleaped toward Jinx, grabbed both her arms in one fist, and lifted her off the ground. She was completely helpless. She struggled and tried to lash out with her fearsome high heels but failed miserably to gain any leeway. She went limp, admitting defeat. "Let her go you bastard!"

He morphed back into his human form, holding her arms over her head from behind. He put his chin on herleft shoulder as he reached around and gave her a close up view of the 7-inch razor talons that he had grown from his left hand. "Don't move and you'll be fine…" he whispered softly into her ear. "Let go of her!" the young Flash screamed for the second time. "Get down to the street and I'll let her go…" he said calmly. "I can't do that! Let her go and I'll go easy on you!" Flash replied defiantly. "Are you threatening me? I'm more afraid of this girl than I am of you! Get out of this building now and I'll let her go!" he yelled back. "Let her go and maybe I'll consider leaving!" Flash retorted. "Leave and she goes free!" Beast Boy shot back. "I'm not leaving without Jinx!" Kid Flash said with finality.

"Fine! You want her chump! Go long!" He dissolved the talons back into his normal fingers and took her left arm in his left hand and her right arm in his right hand; he then swung her over his head into an underhanded swing and hurled her off the roof like a discus. (**4**)She yelled, "Flash!" and he returned, "Jinx!" He'd thrown her farther than he'd thrown any of the others and it looked like she'd land somewhere in the city. Flash however was not to be found. He could already be seen on the street below running off to catch Jinx… Starfire flew after her as well. And now only Terra was left.

"Don't fight me Terra! Just get out of here!" he ordered as he walked toward her only seriousness and anger on his face. "B-Beast Boy I can't… I can't…" she whimpered. The experience seemed so terrible that she was on the verge of tears. "Terra! Get off the roof now!" he screamed at her getting closer now. "I can't let you…get away with this… I have to… I have to…" she tried to summon up some courage but she couldn't. It just seemed so wrong. She just didn't know what to do.

She thrust her hands out away from her, fingers flared and half clenched in concentration. Twin boulders rose behind Terra from the ground below. "Terra! Don't!" he ordered. "I have to…" she whispered heart broken. "Grrr… There's no time for this!" He screamed in fury. She flinched at his outburst, more afraid now than she had ever been before. "Please! Please don't make me do this!" she broke down in tears. Her knees buckled and her legs folded under so that she collapsed into a half kneeling half sitting position. She began crying uncontrollably hands still held out controlling the boulders that were still hovering behind her. The ground began to tremble and the more she cried the harder it shook. He took it in stride and waited with a horrible and ominous patience. "Just stop Beast Boy! Please! Just stop!" He stopped walking towards her. He was now ten feet from where she sat weeping. He regarded her as one might an insect crawling on one's arm… The only question in one's mind being, 'When is the most opportune time to squash it.'

"You don't have to do this, Terra…" he said sternly. "Yes I do… It's my job…" she said in between sobs. She wouldn't look at him, as though it were physically painful to see him like this. "Your job…" he repeated it as though it were a pathetic excuse. "That's your reasoning is it…" the anger and frustration were gone from his voice now and he spoke in a soft reasonable manner. "Then it's your choice Terra me or 'your job'…" At this statement she renewed her bawling and the ground began to tremble even more, "How can you make me choose? What's happened to you? Why are you doing this to me? How can you be so heartless?" she sobbed loudly.

"This is far more painful for me than it is for you, Terra." She looked up at him through her tears and the bangs hanging in front of her eyes and gave him a questioning look. "I have to watch you fall to pieces over this… I have to listen to you tell me to stop… I have to stand here while you ask me why I've betrayed you… When I've only been trying to save you… Is your faith in me so easily swayed that you won't even give me the benefit of the doubt? I gave you the benefit of the doubt even though you didn't deserve it." He waited for just a moment letting the gravity of his speech settle.

"Now please Terra… Just listen to me… I'm not trying to steal anything or hurt anyone… I'm only trying to protect you! I was only trying to protect them! But they wouldn't listen! I had no choice! Let's just get out of this god-forsaken place and talk about this, ok… You do not have to do this! So stop being difficult and cooperate with me!" he ended forcibly.

She dropped her hands and the boulders fell several stories to the coastline below, and the ground finally stopped shaking… He closed the distance between them and knelt down in front of her... They stayed that way for a long moment… He just watched her as she wept uncontrollably, her hands lifeless in her lap… At length he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly to his chest… "Shh… Shh… It's ok now… Everything is ok now…" he whispered soothingly while patting her head. "No it isn't!" she cried. "It's not ok… How can you forgive me? For not believing in you! For not trusting you! For betraying you! How can you forgive me for all the things I've done?" she buried her face in his chest hoping against hope that he could find it in himself to forgive her for the terrible things she'd done…

The issue had never truly been resolved… It had been the subject of one short discussion upon her arrival at Titan's Tower when she had returned… Nothing more had been said of it since… They had all just ignored the subject as though it didn't even exist… But ignoring the problem never made it go away… As much as she tried not to think about it the guilt was always there just beneath the surface…

Beast Boy chuckled as he hugged her tighter. "Have you been worried about that all this time? Why didn't you say anything? If it's been bothering you so…you should have said something to me…" she looked up at him and she saw him smile soothingly. "Forgiven, forgotten…" he whispered. "As long as you're mine everything's wonderful, because…I love you… Even if some people think I shouldn't… I do and I always will… Because you're mine and I'll never let you get away again…" She smiled brightly up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "I love you too…" she said as she laid her head on his chest.

She couldn't believe it… He loved her… He'd forgiven her… Everything that had seemed so terrible and so wrong just a few minutes ago was now so…so…right. "I want you to know something before we go any further with this though…" she looked up at him wondering what else he could have to say. "When I say 'I'll never let you get away again' I mean it… If you try to get away I'll track you down, tie you up, and drag you right back…" she laughed at this. "In all seriousness I'm about as close as you're gonna get to having a psycho boyfriend…considering you're never gonna have another one as long as I'm around to do anything about it…"

"I don't want another boyfriend I only want you…" she smiled enjoying their embrace. She hoped that this could last forever…but fate was not so kind. "We gotta get outta here now Terra, before those idiots get the idea of coming back up after me or something." She looked up one last time and their eyes met… She couldn't help but revel for a moment in the warmth of his eyes. The love and tenderness she saw there filled her heart with joy… "I'll call us a ride." she replied at length. She turned around and raised her right hand palm up summoning one of the boulders from below to take them to the street…but the boulder never made it to the rooftop…

"It's here…" she heard him say from behind her. "What's-" she turned to get a look at what he was talking about when he suddenly pushed her off the roof… Though she fell as fast as any stone; to her time seemed to freeze and in that seemingly timeless moment she felt her happiness slip away to be replaced by mixed feelings of loss, sorrow, grief, guilt, and betrayal… Suddenly she stopped falling and for a second she thought that somehow she had died so quickly that it hadn't even hurt… Until she realized that Raven had caught her… As she was set down she noticed that her surroundings had changed drastically from the bright sunny day that had been on the rooftop…

Everything was cast in a dull orange light and it seemed as if the sun no longer bore any part in lighting the city… She looked up to see the sky covered with one giant gray cloud that looked more like smoke than any cloud she'd ever seen… She also noticed the source of the orange light… Titan's Tower stood in flames and even as she watched it; it toppled to the ground… Meteors that ranged in size from watermelons to tanks rained from the sky like some kind of armageddon movie… As the meteors fell to earth resounding crashes and explosions could be heard in the distance… Sirens flared and men, women, and children began screaming in horror as the world was changed forever in one horrific Firestorm…

Beast Boy had pushed her from the building just as the rain of fire had struck the Tower… He had pushed her hard enough that she had fallen far enough away from the Tower to not be caught in the resulting blaze… But it was obvious from the ruins of the Tower that no one who had been in it could have survived…

Just as the brains of the Titans had begun to recover from the shock enough to wonder at the cause of such complete and utter devastation… The skies parted and a great bird of fire descended from the scorched heavens... Itflew in a pattern; all the while shrinking as though expending its life in the task…and when the bird had disappeared the symbol of Scath blazed in the sky…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1) You get that right? Two guys watching a cat fight...

2) Ibex- any common mountain goat... That's the actual definition of an ibex but I put it in there as a mythical creature that I saw on some obscure website that I can't find again... The particular definition ibex that I was thinking about at the time was more like this... Ibex: mythical mountain guardian thingy; mountain goat with four horns rather than two... But basically what you should be thinking of is that ram/goat thing that he uses sometimes in the series...

3) Okay one she's not a zoologist and it is from her point of view... Second the thing I was going for was that wildebeast/yak/african cow thing... I don't know what they're called so...yeah

4) I personally thought after I'd written it that Jinx would've been a bit more talkative but in the end I couldn't think of anything for her to say... So if that seems weird/OOC to anyone else...sorry

**Author's Note**: Beast Boy's DEAD! Wow... I bet you didn't see that coming did you? Well that's what I was going for! Ok so he's dead it's not the end of the world... Well actually it is but that's beside the point...Keep reading this story I swear that you will like it... I mean seriously it's about armageddon... You at least need to keep reading so you can see Trigon get his ass handed to him for killing Beast Boy right! Right! Please stay! I promise you won't be sorry... I'm very tempted to give the story away in order to convince you to stick around to read the rest... But anyway... I can't do that but I can tell you this... The second chapter is set 5 years after The First Fall, which pertains to both the first attack that Trigon unleashes on the world and of course the first casualty of the war... It explains the way things are and the feelings of Terra about the whole "I've lost my one true love" thing... Then of course there is the third chapter, which is basically just one big double take, like... "What the hell? What's that? Are you serious? KICK ASS!" yeah it's alot like that... So stick around! PLEASE!

**Author's Request**: I do this at the end of all my chapters so I figured I'd make it a tradition or something... Here's how it goes; I ask a question and you answer it when you review or flame or whatever... I guess the question this time is... Is there anything at all that you would like to see happen? Who would you like to see kick ass the most? Stuff like that... I will notaccept stuff that will change the plot but if you'd like a particular fight scene to break out then send me the details...


End file.
